Thundercats the girl who is the white lion princess
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Hannah is an ordinary girl living in Texas. She misses her parents who went missing when she was younger. Soon she is sent to another dimension of earth called third earth after discovering she is a white lion. Soon she starts to travel with Lion-o and his friends. She soon comes to realize her feelings for Lion-o.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

My name is Hannah and I live in Texas with my aunt. She was very nice indeed. But I miss my mom and dad they went missing when I was a little girl. Today I was out for a walk on this nice Autumn day. I was enjoying the brightly colored leaves and the gentle wind blowing My hair. Then I saw an old man had collapsed on the ground. I ran to him to see if he was okay.

Then I helped him sit up. "Here drink this it's water," I said.

He drank it down. "Thank you Hannah or should I say Liosia." he said.

"How did you know my parents nick name for me?" I asked.

"It's not your nickname it's your real name." he said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

He revealed himself. "I'm Jaga, you're a white lion from another dimension of this planet called third earth. I'm going to send you back there and you will meet wonderful friends, terrible foes and much more on your journey." he said.

"I hope I'm ready for this," I said.

"I know you are." He said.

Then I was sent to Third earth.

I sat up and saw I was here on third earth. Then I noticed something. "Awe man I'm naked!" I said. Then she saw an old tarp and dressed myself up in it after tying it together. "Well this will have to do for now." I said.

She went into a city. It was full of cats. "Wow a lot of cats here." I said.

Some them looked at her and were amazed. "Excuse me can you tell me the name of this city I'm new here." I said.

"This Thundera," a cat said.

"Thank you," I said and started to explore. She went down some stairs and started exploring. She saw some cats beating up a dog. "Hey stop that!" I said.

The large boned cat turned and saw me. He came up to me. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. "Hello miss ready to have some fun with real cat?" he asked.

"No," I said. I tried to leave.

The cat grabbed my arm. "Hey I wasn't asking if you wanted to!" he said. "Now come with me," he said.

"No!" I said starting to struggle.

"Quick struggling I'm not letting you go." he said.

"Leave me alone!" I said.

"Let her go!" a voice said.

"Oh yeah?" the large cat said looking at a person dressed in a hood.

"Yes, leave her alone." the figure said.

The cat threw me to ground. "Ow!" I said.

The figure started to fight the cats. Then a strange cat like creature helped him. "Thanks Snarf." he said.

It meowed happily.

Then the large cat grabbed him from behind and he got knocked out. "Thanks who can I thank for the assist?" he said.

"Cheetara." the cheetah said.

"Hello," the cat said.

"I'm sure the king won't be happy to find out his son is wrestling alley cats." she said.

The cat pulled his hood down. It revealed a young lion with a red mane.

"It's the prince let's get out of here!" the thug said.

"I still can't believe I got recognized." Lion-o said. He came over to me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks for trying to help me I'm new here." I said. "I'm Liosia." I said.

"I see," Lion-o said helping me to my feet. "So how did you get here any way,' he asked.

"It's a long story." I said.

"I never seen a white lion before they are so rare." Lion-o said.

"Tell me about it," I said.

"Why did you come down here anyway?" Cheetara asked.

They made it to a shop full of tech. "This stuff is suppose to be fairy-tale," Cheetara said.

"Some fairy-tales are really." I said.

"Okay, then" Cheetara said.

"I got a get going come on Liosia father must know about you," Lion-o said.

Once at the palace I met the king. I explained my story and Jaga confirmed it.

"Well if you are going to stay here let's get you dressed into something nice instead of that tarp." Claudius said.

"Thank you, your majesty." I said.

Soon I was dressed up and I met Grune. But something about him bothered me. "He just bothers me," I told Lion-o.

"Don't worry about it," Tygra said.

Soon Thundera fell and Claudius was killed. "No matter what happens both of you have made me proud today, and do what you can to stop this evil." he said.

Mum-Ra lifted his disguise of Panthro as Claudius gave his last breath. "Find the real Panthro if he is still alive he'll help you," Claudius said and died.

Lion-o, Tygra and me were locked up. A lizard gave us a key and we escaped with Cheetara. Jaga sacrificed himself so we could escape.

"This is only the beginning." Lion-o said looking at the ruined Thundera.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

They were about to head out of the city. I saw and heard something. "Over here she's alive." I said.

They came over and saw female cat in the rubble. "Good eyes Liosia." Cheetara said. "We better hurry," she said.

We lifted the rubble off the cat. She was pretty weak. I gave her some sunrise orchid tonic. She was healed. "Thank you so much my name is Pumyra I will go help the survivors." she said.

"Okay then," Lion-o said.

Wilykit and Wilykat came up. "I thought we were the only cats around can we come with you?" they asked.

"I don't want to babysit." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I'll watch them," I said.

"Fine, you two can come just listen to Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Yay!" the kittens said.

"I'm not sure I'm going the right direction anymore." Lion-o said.

"Awe great we're lost." Tygra said.

The kittens saw something. "Look!" they said.

"It's the sand sea we need to find another way around it." Tygra said.

"Food!" The kittens said.

Everyone started to eat it.

Then found themselves captured.

"That bait was for the beast." a fishman said. "I am Koinelious Tunar," he said.

Then a monster attacked the ship.

"The beast is attacking." Tunar said.

Lion-o broke free and him and the other Thundercats began to help. The beast left.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"You fight well for landlubbers you will be part of my crew." Tunar said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Cheetara said.

"Me to it reminds me of a book I once read at school." I said.

"What happened?' Cheetara asked.

"You don't want to know," I said.

"Hey where's Tygra?" Cheetara said. Then she saw him throwing up of the side of the boat.

"Looks like someone gets seasick," I said.

Lion-o saw how full of rage and vengeance Tunar was. Lion-o felt angry about his father and Thundera it was starting to take over.

The creature Tunar called Ramlak attacked again. He was dragged down by the beast and Lion-o managed to killed the monster.

The fishmen got the water and home back.

"I'm sorry about your captain." Lion-o said.

"It was his own fault." the first mate said. "Now we can live in peace." he said.

"Now let's find that book," Lion-o said.

He and the other Thundercats headed out in another direction in hopes of finding the book.


End file.
